


"I Think I'm Going To Miss Him."

by writingradionoises



Category: Homestuck, Sadstuck - Fandom
Genre: Dave's denying feelings, Dump of feelings, He's dead too oops, Karkat's suicidal, M/M, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadstuck.<br/>Karkat died from being run over a car and Dave is trying to deal with feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Think I'm Going To Miss Him."

Admit it.  
You're going to miss him.  
A lot.  
You're kneeling in front of his grave right now, holding a red rose.  
You're going to miss him.  
You're going to miss his soft kisses.  
You're going to miss how he'd randomly ask for hugs.  
You're going to miss his little smile.  
You're going to miss how he'd drag you to watch his shitty movies.  
You're going to miss teasing him about being small.  
You're going to miss checking in on his wrists, and spending the whole day with him if there were new scars.  
You're going to miss dressing up as a princess for him.  
You're going to miss his little rants.  
You're going to miss his little giggle.  
You're going to miss his little obsession with chocolate.  
You're going to miss laying in bed with him, playing with his hair.  
You're going to miss wiping the tears from his gentle face.  
You're going to miss that cherry red on his cheeks.  
Admit it.  
You, Dave Strider, are going to miss Karkat Vantas.  
You can't believe you let him die.  
You can't believe you'll never feel his warm hugs again or his soft lips on yours.  
Admit it.  
You're crying now.  
Because you, Dave Strider, just lost the love of your life.  
"You know . . . I think I'm going to miss him."


End file.
